This invention relates to a mechanical dispenser of threaded nuts, washers, and similar fastener parts, and especially to a dispensing tool for a programmed assembly machine.
Many automatic assembly operations involve the manipulation of screw fasteners. In the automatic assembly of fractional horsepower motor parts, end bells are typically fastened to stator housings with long tie bolts and nuts. The nuts must first be rapidly and reliably inserted into drive sockets before other assembly operations, to be available for engagement when tie bolts are assembled. An object of this invention is to conserve time by the fast dispensing of one or more nuts (or other such parts) simultaneously by a single actuating source, and to do this with a simple and relatively low cost dispensing tool.